


Meet Him Inside

by Angelchexmex, Imaginary_Raine, Salllzy



Series: Government Grown Families [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daisy being adorable, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Raine/pseuds/Imaginary_Raine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: Eggsy accepted Mycroft's job, not that he has much choice, but he refuses to be happy about it. At least he's got his time with his Daisy flower to keep him sane. Until Mycroft decide to interrupt that too.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Government Grown Families [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605721
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Meet Him Inside

**Author's Note:**

> The authors go full Hamilton...oh yeah and fic happens

Eggsy knew that working for that insufferably smug bastard wasn't going to be pleasant at all. The missions themselves weren't the issue, the people trying to befriend him were. He had learned his lesson in Kingsman, and he wasn't eager to repeat it anytime soon. Besides his natural distrust, he'd also heard these people whispering about him behind his back. Not that he really cared about it; he was here for a job, not to make friends after all. 

He had to attend meetings after each mission to make sure that he wasn't suffering from any immediate physical or mental issues. Then, after meeting with the headfucker as Eggsy liked to call the bitch who wandered the halls constantly trying to catch him off guard and get him to open up, he had to get checked out by the medical staff.

However when he would leave medical the fucking nosey ass therapist would try and catch him as he left. Spouting on and on about how he had to talk to someone, that he needed someone, a friend, that bottling it all up was bad for him. He was here for a job, not to bond with people and start signing around a fucking campfire while roasting marshmallows, so if she could kindly fuck off and leave him to do his job he would be happier.

Honestly, he was sick of the same old bullshit speech. Talking wasn't going to make his problems go away, so what was the point?

As far as Eggsy was concerned he was dealing with his problems and he didn't need some snotty bitch therapist with an over inflated ego sticking her overly large nose into his business, perhaps he was being unfair to her or perhaps he wasn't. The point was that she was irritating and, in fact, she was the one interfering with his job not whatever issues she was trying to fix.

What he also knew was that she was constantly complaining to the smug bastard about his lack of cooperation and distance between himself and the other members of the team that he was on. She kept going on and on about trust issues and his complete disregard for authority both to him and his smug boss. He had even heard her call him a potential danger once or twice. 

With all that, he was waiting to be called into the office, but it didn't happen. 

While Eggsy didn't hate the job he didn't love it either, if anything he tolerated it. It paid the bills and kept a roof over Daisy’s head so that was all that mattered. Sometimes when he was alone and it was late at night he wondered what had happened to Roxy, Merlin, and Harry. Did they even miss him? 

Eggsy shook his head, quickly stopping himself from thinking on them. There was no point dwelling on the past because he couldn't change it. 

“‘Ello my lil flowa.” Eggsy smiled at Daisy who had just woken up from her nap. Eegsy often took the time when his Daisy-Doll was napping to think. A smile appeared on her face as soon as she spotted him and Eggsy felt his lips twisting up in an automatic response. 

“Ggyyy!” Eggsy felt his heart melt. He reached into the cot and picked Daisy up, cradling her close to his body.

Walking to the front room, Eggsy listened as Daisy babbled, random intelligible words thrown in every so often. It was adorable to see her like this after her being quiet for so long. He hadn't heard from Michelle in a few weeks, but that didn't bother him for some reason. He wasn’t sure if he was just numb, or if he'd finally given up on her and he preferred not to think about it. Gently he set Daisy down on the floor and watched as she began to crawl around the room, babbling as she went.

Honestly Eggsy wouldn't trade this for the world.

Eggsy wandered into the kitchen and began preparing some fruit for Daisy. While she refused to eat her vegetables, Daisy loved her fruit and Eggs used that to his advantage. Eggsy began to peel oranges, apples, and a single banana before grabbing a knife from the block Eggsy began to cut it up into small manageable pieces for Daisy to eat without an issue. Strawberries and grapes were cut into smaller pieces as well, once everything was in a bowl Eggsy walked back into the front room. Daisy was rolling around on the floor but looked up at him when he entered the room, smiling she gestured to the bowl in his hands. 

“Gggy, uit! Uit!” Her tiny hands kept making grabbing motions towards the bowl, and Eggsy laughed as he placed the bowl down. 

‘T’ere ya go flowa.” Eggsy watched Daisy dive into the bowl and began eating with gusto, fruit quickly being smeared across her face. 

It was the peaceful moments like this and just watching Daisy as she grew into her own person that Eggsy lived for. It gave him hope that maybe just maybe things would turn out alright for them, but more often than not the real world would come barging into their lives and leave nothing but shattered remains behind.

This had happened more times than he cared to admit, yet the world didn't stop spinning just because he was upset and hurt. Sometimes he wished that life could be a bit simpler but sadly that wasn't possible and Eggsy had gotten used to it. The only thing that he could do was try and make sure that Daisy had a better life than him. Kissing away hurts, tucking her in at night, reading her a bedtime story all of it would pass as she got older and got more independant, she wouldn't need him any more but a better life and more opportunities he could offer her.

He didn't know what part of that upset him the most. But, he would cross that bridge when he came to it and, hopefully, he still had enough time. 

A knock at the front door jarred him from his thoughts, idly he wondered when was the last time that he had been so deep in his thoughts while Daisy was up and about. The knocking at the front door got more incessant as if the person behind the door was losing their patience with him.

“amma comin, hold ya bloody horses.” Eggsy continued to grumble to himself as he yanked open the front door. How typical that fucking life would come knocking just as he was relaxing with his Daisy flower.

“‘hat?” The scowl on his face was an open sign of his displeasure, no one interrupted his time with Daisy. 

“You have been called in.” A man in a standard black suit gave him the message and then left him, Eggsy’s scowl got even worse. Rude fucker.

This was his first day off in over eight weeks and he was being called in with no immediate reason why. Eggsy wondered if it was worth looking into getting a new job, he was not that bastards personal attack dog despite what people said about him. 

With an angry snarl he slammed the door closed and took several deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. He was not going to upset Daisy, not over something so trivial.

“‘ey flowa,looks like ya comi’ wif me.” Daisy looked up at him, her face a mess of colours, her tiny cheeks extended outwards due to all the fruit that she had stuffed into her mouth.

Eggsy picked Daisy up and quickly walked to the bathroom, he needed to get his little flower all clean before he went into work. Wetting a flannel with some warm water Eggsy began to wash Daisy’s hands and face, she giggled and shrieked as he cleaned her. 

“Ggy, ooooo, oooo, gggy.” Daisy chanted as Eggsy continued to clean her. 

Eggsy tried not to smile at the sight that Daisy made, he was trying to make her look clean and presentable, not a little hoodlum of mayhem and destruction. Which Daisy was the majority of the time but it wasn't as if any of them needed to know that piece of information, his private life and work-life were separate and that was how he intended to keep it.

Once Daisy was all clean, Eggsy got her dressed a yellow polka-dotted sundress with matching shoes and hat. She giggled and gurgled as she clapped her hands, Eggsy wished that he could drop her off at someone’s house so that she would be safe but he didn't have any friends that he could call upon, barring Jamal and Ryan who were both at work. 

Eggsy was happy that they had both managed to get jobs and get away from Ryan’s abusive old man since Jamal’s parents didn't have enough room to allow Ryan to move in with them. The fact that they had even bothered to try was proof that they cared, but in the end they just hasn't been able to do anything. 

“Come on the’ flowa.” Eggsy picked Daisy up and walked to the front door, he made sure that the door was locked before he left, Daisy keeping a tight hold of his hands as they walked. 

Eggsy was glad that he had thought ahead and remembered to bring a stroller with him, Daisy wasn't used to walking the long distances that he was, when she was older then they wouldn't need it. But for now, he was content to drag it along with him wherever he went, as they walked people cooed at him and Daisy, many remarking on how cute the father and daughter duo looked. 

Eggsy wondered what they would say if they knew the truth.

Still, there was no use in spending time on idle thoughts that were not going to go anywhere, all it would do was upset him and he didn't need it at the present moment in time. He had enough on his plate to deal with, and he wasn't about to go adding more to it.

He arrived at his workplace far quicker than what he had been expecting, then again he was in good company.

That didn’t mean that he was looking forward to going into work, he distinctly wasn't. However, he wasn't in a position to refuse, not if he wanted to keep his job and, despite how much he disliked the man in charge, it was a well-paying job. So, he was going to bite down on his tongue and try to keep his cheek and temper in check and to think, he had thought that Mycroft was different to everyone else, he got proven wrong. 

Mycroft had got Eggsy into a very steep debt with him and Eggsy knew that it was part of why he did his job and then left, he wasn't going to allow Mycroft to add any more to his debt. 

The issue was that Eggsy didn’t know if the man knew or not. 

The probability of Mycroft not knowing was slim to none, the man was far too smart. He had to have some idea, which meant that the man was planning something although what Eggsy didn't know and he wasn't sure that he wanted to know either. 

He was done with owing people, from now on it was just going to be him and Daisy.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are food for our soul.


End file.
